


By Royal Decree

by ItsSnixx



Category: Glee
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian looses his niece in Disneyland, Kurt finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Royal Decree

Kurt loved Disney. It was the second time he traveled there, and he could only describe the place as something magical. He loved the fact that no matter how much you searched, you'd never find a sad person -except of course some occasional crying child-, it really was the happiest place on earth. It was his second day with his best friend Brittany, they had decided to go to Disney together after their graduation because they had money saved and they could, so why the hell not? It was the first time the blonde visited Disneyland, and she was just like a child, she wanted pictures with everything, and Kurt had to stop her multiple times from buying really pointless merchandise, her smile hadn't faded from her face since they took the plane, and Kurt was beginning to wonder if her jaw hurt or something.  
In their second day, after filling their bellies with some pancakes, they decides to take the bus to the Hollywood Studios park, the blonde was proudly wearing her 'first visit' pin and the Minnie ears she had purchased the first day. The day was particularly hot, of course there were people everywhere, Kurt couldn't help a smile every time he saw a children dressed as some character, which happened every two minutes. After a few attractions they stopped for a few minutes to sit on a bench, and the blonde asked Kurt to braid her hair, so the boy took the Minnie ears off of her head and put them on himself before starting to work on her friend's smooth hair. After a few minutes Brittany had her hair perfectly accommodated into a braid.  
"Excuse me, sir" They heard a small voice next to them, when they turned around they saw a blonde little girl about the age of seven looking at them, she was dressed as Princess Elsa and had a snowman toy under her arm. "Could you braid my hair like that?" She shyly pointed at Brittany's hair. Kurt looked around searching someone responsible for the little girl but he didn't found anyone.  
"Of course, queen Elsa of Arandelle." Kurt said as he bowed, he liked that movie more than he would ever admit to anyone, the little girl's face lit up when she heard they addressed her as a queen. She got closer to Kurt so he could braid her long hair.  
"You have beautiful hair, your majesty." He told her as he started to braid her hair.  
"Thank you, I like your Minnie ears." Kurt had forgotten he was wearing them, he proceeded to try to figure out how to return the little queen to her family once he was done braiding her hair.  
"I suppose someone from your royal family escorted you in this trip, right? A queen mustn't travel alone."  
"Uncle Seb," She quickly answered. "But he doesn't know how to braid my hair, he's helpless." She explained to him. "What's your name?"  
"He must be looking for you." He told her. "And my name's Kurt."  
"I shouldn't have left him alone, right?" She said as she started to sound worried, and the boy chuckled as he finished braiding her hair and the little girl handed him a shiny blue bow.  
In that moment a tall boy appeared, out of breath, in front of them, he had green eyes, perfectly coiffed hair and he was wearing Mickey ears.  
"There you are! Don't just disappear like that, Emma! Do you have any idea how many Elsa's I already yelled at?" The boy said panting, then he saw Kurt standing up to look at him behind her nephew and tried to recover from all the running.  
"Uncle Seb, check out my braid!" The little girl exclaimed looking at his uncle, then looked back at Kurt and her face lit up. "Look, you match!" She exclaimed pointing at their Minnie and Mickey ears. "I, by royal decree, say that you shall hold hands!" She said happily. "And play with me." She finished and then turned to Brittney to compliment her pretty flowery dress.  
"Sorry, she's lucky she's cute." The taller boy told Kurt chuckling.  
"She is." The blue eyed boy agreed looking at the little princess. "I'm Kurt by the way."  
"Well, I'm uncle Seb." The boy said getting closer to Kurt. "And we can do this the easy way or the hard one." He said and the shorter boy frowned until Sebastian explained. "You give me your number or I can make her decree it." Kurt let out a chuckle and smiled at the boy in front of him.  
"I don't want to make the queen angry." The blue eyes boy told him in a dramatic tone, as if it was terrible that he had no other choice but to give a hot guy his number, then proceeded to take his phone out of his pocket and started dictating the number to Sebastian, making his grin wider.  
"C'mon Emma, you wanted some ice cream earlier, right?" The taller boy asked her nephew, who looked pretty bothered to stop the serious conversation she was having with Brittany about which princess had the prettiest dress, but then nodded and ran to stand next to her uncle.  
"We'll go with you." Kurt told them and Emma clapped happily as he started to walk towards an ice cream truck with Brittany. Sebastian turned to Kurt and smiled.  
"If I remember well, she also said something about holding hands."

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, I hope you like it!


End file.
